Un duo pour les Teenage Wolves
by Caaal
Summary: Les Teenage Wolves propose à Yamato, leur leader, de présenter un duo avec une voix féminine. Sur qui le choix du jeune homme se porte ? Pourquoi pas Mimi, récemment revenue de New York pour rejoindre Joe...


_Encore un défi… Je ne m'arrêtes plus décidemment ! Toujours des contraintes, toujours des contextes… En avant !_

_Toujours inspiré par lapin bleu sans pattes et écrit par Alounet. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

**Un duo pour les Teenage Wolves**

Le groupe était en train de ranger ses instruments. Chacun était satisfait de leur nouvelle répétition. Même si Akira n'avait pas vraiment le moral, ses camarades étaient parvenus à le soutenir et à lui faire passer cette rupture difficile. Tous pouvaient comprendre son mal être mais c'est dans la musique qu'il parviendrait à s'exprimer.

Yutaka alla jusqu'au frigo de leur salle de répétition et sortit quatre bières. Il en donna une à chacun des membres et se prit la dernière. Il se posa sur la scène, là ou Takahashi était en train de ranger les fils électriques. Yamato éteignit son ordinateur et se posa sur une chaise, ouvrant sa canette. Akira s'allongea dans l'un des fauteuils. Tous profitèrent alors de ce petit moment de détente.

- Tu as des idées pour les prochains titres ? demanda Yutaka à Yamato qui était l'auteur compositeur de la bande.

- Quelques unes, répondit-il en buvant une gorgée de sa canette.

- Tu sais ce qui serait vraiment pas mal, ajouta Takahashi, ça serait de trouver une voix féminine pour changer ! T'imagines le grand Yamato en duo avec une nouvelle voix ! Ca plairait pas mal à notre public…

- J'y ai déjà pensé mais, je suis pas sûr qu'impliquer une fille dans le groupe soit une très bonne idée.

Ses camarades le regardèrent surpris. Yamato termina sa bière et jeta la canette dans une poubelle à quelques mètres de lui.

- Soyons francs les mecs, une fille dans le groupe ? Vous êtes des mecs et je vous connais. Ca va être à celui qui la mettra le premier dans son lit ! Et ceux qui n'y arriverons pas seront de mauvais poils et ça finira en bagarre général…

Tous savaient que Yamato avait raison, mais aucun ne l'admettrait en public. C'est vrai que pour une fille, ils étaient prêts à bien des choses.

- Tu n'as qu'à demander à Sora ! lança Takahashi. Y'a bien une règle qui dit de ne pas toucher à la meuf de ses potes, non ?

- Bonne idée ! répondirent les deux autres.

- Hors de question !

Yamato venait de se rasseoir sur sa chaise et son regard transperçait ceux de ses amis.

- Premièrement, nous sommes en train de faire un break elle et moi. Et en toute franchise, elle déteste chanter et vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

Tous se résignaient. En effet, Sora n'était pas ce que l'on appelle une prodigue du chant. De plus, les récentes altercations entre les deux amoureux arrivèrent à un point de non retour. Après deux ans d'une relation tumultueuse, ils venaient de décider d'un commun accord de se séparer afin de faire le point chacun de leur côté.

- Allez, rentrons chez nous les gars, on en reparlera une autre fois.

Chacun des membres du groupe attrapa ses affaires, leurs sacs et éteignirent les lumières de leur salle de répétition. Sur le parking, Akira prit sa moto et Takahashi monta à l'arrière. Yamato allait rentrer avec Yutaka. Ce dernier étant le plus âgé, il avait déjà son permis. De plus, il n'habitait pas très loin de chez le jeune chanteur.

- Tu veux aller boire un dernier verre avant de rentrer ?

- Merci mec mais je préfère rentrer. Je suis déjà mort de fatigue et j'ai encore un devoir à faire.

- Pourquoi tu t'entêtes à continuer le lycée ? T'as déjà redoublé une année, ça te suffit pas ?

- Je suis pas comme toi. Je ne peux pas que vivre de ma musique pour le moment. Et puis mon père n'accepterait jamais.

- Prend ton indépendance !

Yamato eut un rictus. L'envie ne lui manquait pas, mais il n'abandonnerait pas de la sorte son père. Il n'y survivrait pas. Et puis, le changement lui faisait peur. Pour le moment, il se contentait de vivre au jour le jour sans pour autant devoir prendre des décisions importantes trop rapidement.

Sur le chemin, la voiture de Yutaka croisa la route d'un visage familier pour le jeune chanteur.

- Arrêtes toi là ! Je continuerai à pieds…

Yutaka freina alors et s'arrêta. Les deux garçons se saluèrent et Yamato sortit de la voiture. Il claqua la porte et appela son ami un peu plus loin.

- Joe !

Le jeune étudiant en médecine se retourna en sursautant. Il était complètement perdu dans ses pensées et il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un ne l'interpelle à cette heure ci.

- Alors mec ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ce quartier ? T'habites pas par ici ?

Joe releva ses lunettes sur son nez et sourit à l'attention de son ami.

- J'avais un examen dans une rue d'à côté. Je suis sortit plus tard que prévu et pas moyen de trouver un taxi. Alors je marche jusqu'au métro.

- A cette heure-ci ? Méfie toi quand même.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Yamato. Je suis un grand garçon. Et toi ? Tu rentres d'une soirée ?

Joe le supposait au fait qu'il sentait l'odeur de l'alcool sur Yamato.

- Non, d'une répétition.

- Tu vas participer au concours télévisé ?

Yamato regarda le jeune étudiant surpris, il n'en avait visiblement pas entendu parler.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es au courant ? La chaîne sur laquelle ton père est journaliste organise un nouveau Talk-Show. Une sorte d'émission ou l'on découvre des futurs talents. Ils parcourent toute la ville à la recherche de leur nouvelle star. Je pensais qu'avec ton groupe vous y participeriez.

- J'avoue que je n'étais même pas au courant de ce concours. Mais ce qui m'étonne encore plus c'est que tu t'intéresses à ce genre de choses.

- C'est Mimi. Elle est en vacances ici.

- Je ne savais pas. Comment va-t-elle ? Elle est à l'hôtel ?

- En fait… C'est plus compliqué que ça. Elle loge chez moi pour le moment…

Joe devenait de plus en plus rouge. La gêne se lisait sur son visage ce qui ne manqua pas à Yamato. Il le lui fit remarquer par un sourire complice.

- Mimi et toi ? Vous… ?

- Non, non, non… tentait de se justifier le jeune homme. Tu connais Mimi. Elle… Elle s'est disputée avec ses parents et la voilà !

- Elle ne changera pas. Mais, c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime, pas vraie Joe ?

Joe devint encore plus rouge et décida de prendre rapidement congés de son ami.

- Je dois te laisser. J'ai étais ravit de te voir. A bientôt.

- Bonne soirée Joe. Passes mon bonjour à Mimi.

Joe s'éloigna rapidement en direction du métro tandis que Yamato reprenait la route jusqu'à chez lui. Il n'était qu'à cinq minutes de son appartement à pieds. Il y serait donc rapidement. Durant le trajet, il s'imaginait comment un couple comme Joe et Mimi fonctionnerait. Mais il était évident depuis toujours qu'ils finiraient par se trouver l'un et l'autre.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il réalisa alors que dans son entourage, Mimi était sans doute la seule amie qui sache chanter. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'entendre sa voix, elle se débrouillait très bien. De plus, cette histoire de duo le travaillait. Il avait déjà écrit une chanson il y a un an qui impliquerait un duo avec une voix féminine. De plus, ses partenaires étaient enthousiastes pour cette idée. Et en arrivant chez lui, il réalisa que le concours dont Joe lui avait parlé pourrait être un vrai tremplin pour son groupe. Un tremplin qui lui permettrait de quitter le lycée et d'assouvir sa passion pleinement. Comme Yukata lui avait dit tout à l'heure.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, il appela Mimi sur son portable. La jeune fille fut ravie de l'entendre à l'autre bout du téléphone et, après quelques banalités affligeantes, le jeune homme lui proposa de venir le retrouver le soir même à la salle ou il répétait avec son groupe.

Sans savoir le but de cette invitation, Mimi accepta, bien trop heureuse de faire autre chose que la petite routine qui s'était installé depuis son arrivée au Japon.

Le soir venu, Mimi arriva en avance afin que Yamato lui parle de son projet. Ainsi, si elle acceptait, il aurait pu ensuite l'annoncer au reste du groupe. Mimi aida le jeune homme à ouvrir la salle.

- Sora m'a appris que vous étiez en train de faire le point ?

- Oui. Mais je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

- Elle est triste tu sais. Mais tu finiras par revenir vers elle. C'est toujours comme ça.

- C'est elle qui penses ça ?

- Oh non. Elle est persuadée qu'il y a une autre fille. Oh j'adore cette musique !

Mimi lança une musique sur l'ordinateur de Yamato. Une musique américaine bien évidemment. Yamato commença à brancher sa guitare, essayant de changer de sujet.

- J'ai vu Joe hier soir. Il m'a parlé du concours qu'organise la télévision.

- Tu vas y participer ? demanda la jeune fille enthousiaste.

- C'est une possibilité. J'aimerais assez proposer une chanson lors du casting mais… J'aurais besoin d'une voix féminine que pour le moment je n'ai pas.

Mimi quitta l'ordinateur des yeux et se leva pour se rapprocher de Yamato. Avant qu'il ne lui propose officiellement, elle se précipita de lui demander :

- Tu veux faire un essai avec moi ?

- Tu serais partante ?

- A ton avis ? Je m'ennuie à mourir ici ! Et puis, j'ai toujours aimé chanter ! Ah tu te rends compte ? Toi et moi pour un duo ? On va bien s'amuser ! Tu me fais écouter la musique ? Et les paroles ? Tu penses que je devrais mettre une robe ou une tenue plus décontractée ?

- Mimi ! Ne t'affoles pas comme ça. Laisse moi déjà en discuter avec le groupe ce soir. D'ailleurs à leur sujet, il faut que je te prévienne.

Mimi descendit de son petit nuage un peu fou et écouta attentivement son ami.

- Les mecs sont… Sont un peu dragueurs sur les bords. Ils sautent sur tout ce qui bouge, en particulier quand ce qui bouge est plutôt jolie…

- Tu me trouves jolie ? s'amusa la jeune américaine.

- La n'est pas la question, coupa Yamato gêné par cette question, mais… Je n'ai pas envie que ça dégénère. Et pour une fille, ils peuvent devenir très cons.

Mimi commença à tourner sur elle-même puis rassura le jeune chanteur.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je ferais comme les stars américaines. Je serais inaccessible et résisterais aussi longtemps que tu me le demanderas à leurs avances.

- De toute façon tu es avec Joe ?

- Ah bon ? Tu as peut-être raison. J'imagine qu'on peut dire que nous sommes en couple maintenant. Ah j'ai oublié de le prévenir que je passais la soirée ici ! Je reviens !

La jeune femme s'en alla dans la cuisine, portable en main, pour prévenir le jeune homme.

Un peu plus tard, les autres membres du groupe arrivèrent. Yamato leur exposa rapidement sa proposition. Evidemment, tous furent enchantés d'accueillir Mimi dans le groupe. D'avantage lorsqu'ils apprirent à quel concours de chant ils participeraient. Evidemment, cela impliquait également beaucoup de travail pour chacun d'eux. Le casting se déroulerait dans trois semaines. Ils ne devaient pas perdre un instant.

Les premières répétitions furent de bon augure. Mimi se débrouillait très bien et arriva rapidement à maîtriser la nouvelle chanson des Teenage Wolves. Tous admiraient également la composition et les paroles de Yamato. Il avait écrit cette chanson lorsqu'il était encore avec Sora. Elle parlait des problèmes qu'un couple pouvaient rencontrés une fois que le sexe entre en ligne de compte.

Durant ces répétitions, Yamato se rapprocha d'avantage de Mimi. Les autres membres, évidemment, avaient tous craqués sur la jeune fille. Elle était belle, pétillante, chantait très bien, respirait la fraicheur de vivre. Elle était parfaite à leurs yeux. Mais Yamato veillait bien à ce qu'aucun ne l'approche de trop près. Un soir, Yamato resta à ranger la salle tandis que Mimi écoutait d'anciens tubes des Teenage Wolves. Joe devait venir les récupérer avec la voiture de son frère.

- Tu retourneras à New York après le concours ?

- Sûrement. J'ai ma vie là bas désormais. Même si quand je reviens au Japon je regrette parfois d'être partie…

- Pourquoi ? Tu sembles avoir une vie géniale là-bas ? Des tas d'amis, des parents prêts à tout, des garçons par milliers…

Mimi pensait tristement à ce que Yamato lui disait. Elle décida alors d'être sincère avec lui.

- J'étais dans un lycée huppée de l'Upper East Side. J'étais ce qu'on qualifie quelqu'un de populaire. Mais… Je suis sorti avec un gars. Et… Je l'aimais pas vraiment. Mais il était beau, il était riche. Puis, ça a dégénéré. Bref, comme il était d'une bonne famille, mes parents étaient ravis. Ils l'ont invité lors d'un brunch avec sa famille et différentes personnalités.

Yamato écoutait attentivement le récit de son amie, en imaginant que la fin de l'histoire ne serait pas aussi rose que la jeune fille.

- Puis mes parents, persuadés que nous avions une relation amoureuse extraordinaire, n'hésitèrent pas à proclamer notre amour à tout va à tout le monde. Mais lui ne voulait pas ça. Quelqu'un lui a demandé si des fiançailles étaient prévues. Et devant tout le monde, il l'a dit. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi humiliée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- « Mais non, avec Mimi, c'est juste sexuel. », dit-elle en prenant le ton que l'homme avait employé devant tout le monde.

Yamato regarda la jeune fille. Elle semblait triste mais cachait très bien le désarroi qui l'animait. La jeune femme avait fait beaucoup de progrès depuis le jour ou il l'avait rencontré.

- Mais à New York. Un garçon qui ne cherche qu'à coucher, tout le monde l'admire. Une fille, c'est une vraie garce. Bref, je me suis disputé avec mes parents, puis avec mes amis. Et j'ai décidé de prendre un peu de recul sur tout ça…

- Et pour Joe ?

- Joe ? C'est un garçon génial. Je ne le mérites pas. Mais il ne veut pas l'admettre. Je ne suis pas prête pour une relation sérieuse et durable. Je suis jeune, avec une longue vie devant moi. Je ne veux pas m'enfermer dans une relation d'adultes. Et c'est ce que Joe voudrait – et ce qu'il mérite.

- Je penses qu'on a tous imaginé vous voir finir un jour ensemble.

- C'est ce qui se produira tôt ou tard, répondit simplement Mimi. Mais il a besoin de terminer ses études, de devenir médecin. Et moi j'ai besoin de vivre toutes mes expériences de jeune femme.

- Il t'attendras ?

- J'en suis sûre.

- Mais comment tu vas retourner à New York si socialement tu te sens humilié ?

- Tu connais l'Amérique. Une fois le scandale passé tu redeviens une super héroïne !

La porte claqua. Des pas se firent entendre et Joe venait de les rejoindre. Il salua Yamato et embrassa Mimi sur la joue.

- Ca c'est bien passé ? Comment vous sentez ce casting ?

- Réponse demain ! répondit le jeune chanteur.

- Je vous emmène au cinéma ? proposa Joe.

- Bonne idée !

Mimi prit les bras de Joe et de Matt et alla jusqu'à la voiture de Shin. Elle se sentait mieux maintenant qu'elle avait parlé avec Yamato. Elle se demanda alors avec lequel des membres du groupe elle préférerait avoir une liaison le temps de son passage au Japon ? Elle finit par se décider pour Yamato. Il était beau, charmant et savait ce qu'elle voulait. De plus, il était célibataire. Alors, autant en profiter tant que ça dure…


End file.
